


The First Queen

by ObsidianDestiny



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bamf!Bella, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Volturi Queen Bella, i have no clue what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDestiny/pseuds/ObsidianDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been three years since Edward left Bella in the forest, now she is The first queen of the volturi. The Cullens have come to Italy for a visit but when they come they find something shocking. </p><p>Updates are slow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It has been 5 years since Edward left and I don't really miss him being Queen Isabella Marie Volturi takes alot out of me even though I am only a vampire of two years. I am the most powerful vampiress in all the world but I do miss the other cullens.

Chapter 1:

"Belles, Aro wants you." My best friend and sister Heidi said and I looked up from the book I was reading. "Any special reason?"I asked arching a brow. "He wouldn't tell me." Heidi said and I sighed. "Fine thank you Heidi." I said and stood up. I exited my room and walked down the hall to the throne room where the three Volturi Kings waited for me.

"Ah Isabella we have some troubling news for you." Uncle Aro said and I tensed. "What do you mean?" I asked politely. "The Cullens are coming for their annual visit my dear." daddy(Marcus) said and I sighed. "Is that all?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "This doesn't bother you?" uncle Caius asked confused. "No, I have been corresponding with Alice Cullen for seven months and she told that they were planning on visiting." I said as I sat on the fourth throne next to Daddy. "We didn't know you were talking to a Cullen!" Daddy said spitting out the name like it was acid.

"The Cullens in general are fine with me, it's Edward we hate."I said as I heard footsteps halt outside the throne room. "Queen Isabella the Cullens are here shall I send them in?" Giana asked her immortal face grim. "Go ahead Giana, it is fine with me."I said waving a hand. "As you wish my Queen."Giana said and moved out of the way so that the Cullens could enter. "Carlisle! How good to see you again!"Aro said standing up as I smiled at Alice and she winked back telling me that the others didn't know who I was. "Who is this?"Carlisle said in surprise as he stared at me. "Ah this is the first Volturi Queen, but you should already know her."Aro said glaring at Edward. "Uncle Aro, the Cullens are our guests and that includes the traitor."I said coolly as I examined my nails. "I am no traitor!" Edward defended and I laughed. "You told our secret to a mere pathetic human girl."I said playing the part of the Volturi Queen. "How did you know that?"Edward said looking paler than usual.

"She told us before we killed her, we also know that you left her in the forest alone after telling her you and the others didn't love her."I said smiling coldly. "What! no!"Edward roared and I smiled gleefully. "So it was a lie you truly loved her but you wanted to protect her."Caius said and smiled at me nodding his head. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Isabella marie Swan Volturi first Queen, Daughter and nieces to Marcus, Aro and Caius Volturi."I said standing up and pulling back the hood of my cloak


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revelation

CHAPTER 2:

"Bella?!" all the Cullens except for Alice cried out in shock. "It is me." I said smiling. "Bella! does this mean I don't have to keep your secret anymore?" Alice asked as she bounced in place. "Yes Pixie it does."I said smiling warmly at her. "Yay!" Alice said and launched herself at me hugging me tightly. "Easy, Pixie you're making my body-guards nervous." I said smiling at Felix and Demitri. "Sorry,Bella it's just been so long since I heard from you last." Alice said pouting. "Ali I visited you in Paris only two weeks ago." I said laughing and I noticed the Cullens shocked looks.

"You knew she was a vampire?" Edward said furiously. "Yes, but Bella didn't want me to tell anyone." Alice said smiling at me. "It was for security reasons I had gotten some death threats from Victoria when I was human and I didn't want her to find out I was a vampire and the Queen of Volterra.'I said smiling wryly. "Why not?" Edward asked frowning. "She would try to kill me, and right now I'm to busy to be killed for shallow purposes." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Why would she kill you?" Emmett asked angrily. ah so he is still my over-protective teddy bear. "She hates me because Edward killed James and he still loves me" I said smiling at him which would be perfect except I don't love him. "Forgive me Bella?" Edward said and I sighed. "I've forgiven you already, if you hadn't let me I wouldn't have found my true mate." I said as gently as possible. "You have a mate?" Alice asked shocked.(I hadn't told her that) "Yes, He's standing right behind you."I said and the cullens turned around to see the love of my life Alexander Volturi leaning against the wall looking at them with a smirk.

"So these are the infamous Cullens." Alex said as he walked into the room. "Yes Alex these are the Cullens and that is the Traitor." I said. "Ah this is the leech that broke my Bella's heart." Alex said. "Wait are you human?" Edward asked disdainfully. "Not completly I'm a shapeshifter." Alex said wrapping his arms around my waist. "Shape-shifter! Bella get away from that mutt."Edward yelled as he crouched to spring. "You attack him and you die."I said nonchalantly. "You actually love that monster?"Edward spat and I smiled coldly. "I loved you didn't I? and never speak about my mate like that again."I said dangerously quiet.

"I am not someone that would hurt you intentionally."Edward spat and I growled. "Alex has never and never will hurt me intentionally."I said a growl rumbling in my chest. "Easy Love."Alex said rubbing my arms calming me down but I still glared at Edward. "You are in my domain now, Edward. I would advise you not to make me angry." I said coldly, Right now I was not friend to the Cullens I was queen and I did not take well to being threatened. "We mean no disrespect, My Queen." Carlisle said bowing slightly, Ah you can take the boy out of the sixteen hundreds but you can't take the sixteen hundreds out of the boy. "Forgiven, just remember I give no third chances." I said coldly then brightened. "Alice, I have those books you wanted to see." I said smiling.

"Awesome, they have the designs I need for the two dresses you wanted." Alice said and followed me to the library with the other Cullens following us. "Just remember Alice, no pink I hate the color. I prefer Black or Purple." I said as I gave her the three heavy fashion design books I had special ordered for her. "Noted, I will make the dresses of your dreams, they will be perfect and will reflect your fun-loving personality and your regal bearing." Alice said and I smiled "I'm sure you will, Alice." I said laughing. "Bella, can you tell us what happened after We left?" Carlisle asked curiously. "No i'm afraid I can't, I don't remember anything after you left up until Victoria changed me." I said shrugging.

"So it's like your subconcious is blocking your most painful memories."Rosalie said making all of us stare at her in shock. "What? I'm not a dumb blonde." Rose said indignantly. "I know you aren't." I said smiling at her fondly. "Mama!" A little girls shriek filled the castle and I took off running for the bedchamber's with the Cullen's following me in confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I threw open the door to my room where my daughter sat on the bed tear-stains running down her cheeks. "Easy Carliana, Mama's here." I said soothingly as my picked her up. "Bella, how old is she?" Carlisle asked doing the math in his head. "Five years." I said smiling sadly. "You cheated on me?" Edward asked glaring at me. "No, Edward this is your daughter, Carliana Charlotte Rose Swan-Volturi." I said and the rest of the Cullens gasped at the meaning behind her three names. "You named her after us?" Esme gasped raising a hand to her mouth. "I never hated you, only Edward." I said smiling slightly at her.

"Carli, you're safe now" Alex said sitting next to me on the bed and running his hand over her bronze colored hair. "I know it was just a nightmare Daddy." Liana said wrapping her small arms around his neck." If I'm her father why is she calling the mutt Daddy?" Edward growled making liana glare at him. "You aren't my Daddy, You are just the one who planted the seeds in Mama's belly." She said in that cute matter-of-fact tone she had. I choked back a laugh as Edward's expression became confused. "Our little girl is a smart child but I don't know where she would've learned that." Alex said amused. "Felix will be punished." I said smirking. "He told her that?" Alex asked amused. "She asked and Felix knows I would have dismembered him if he told her the full story." I sighed as I cuddled my daughter close.

"I'll help you."Alex said smirking. "i want my daughter." Edward hissed glaring at Alex. "I'm afraid that will never happen, she is mine and Alex's" I said calmly as Liana fell asleep in my arms. "He wasn't the one who sired her, I was!" Edward snarled making me glare at him. "You didn't even know of her existence until today, you only want her because Alex is her Father in all ways except in blood." I hissed as I gently tucked Liana into her bed and forced the Cullen's out of the room leaving Alex there just in case she had another Nightmare. I closed the door quietly then spun to face Edward my red eyes flashing angrily.

"I outrank you Edward Cullen, do not test me I can and will have you put down if you dare try to take mine and Alex's daughter away from us. I can even make it legal so that you can never come to Italy with your family again." I snarled glaring at Edward with all the hatred I had accumulated for him over the years. "I love you! With Liana we can be a family again, the mutt doesn't deserve you!" Edward growled and my lips pulled back over my teeth at the insult to my mate.

"This is your last warning, leave the castle now or you will be killed." I growled and Edward looked at the Cullen's but they were all glaring at him they did not take kindly to the fact that he had told me that they did not care about me and that I was just a pet to them. "This isn't over! I will have you and my daughter!" Edward and ran off in a blur almost too fast for me to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is not from La Push, He is a rare three form shifter that is over four hundred years but looks twenty four. I doubt that I will put all three of his forms in the story but I'll list them here. His primary form is a sleek and regal black leopard, his secondary is a beautiful peregrine falcon and his last is a cheetah. Thank you all so much for reviewing and I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story.


	4. I am sorry

I won't be posting anymore chapters to this I will be deleting this at the end of the month. I cannot work on a story that is stressing me out so much because I am not really into the fandom anymore.

It's been ages since I've seen the movies or read the books and years since I've read a twilight fanfic unless it's a HP crossover.


	5. Very angry

I recently got a comment saying that I "better update or they'll make me regret it." I do not find that funny at all, whoever wrote it may have been joking but that can be counted as a threat, I do not like those type of comments and they shall be deleted the minute I see them.

Writing those kind of comments will not make me update any faster in fact they make me want to not write any more chapters, and Like I've said in my chapter update I've put this story on a indefinite Hiatus, I may or may not continue and if I do Updates will still be extremely slow.

 

I am not getting paid to write, writing is a hobby, I have lots going on that don't include sitting at a computer trying to force myself to write chapters for something that I've lost passion for.


	6. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a pre-written chapter from FF.net

“Felix, Demetri. Choose three of your most trusted guards and assign them to Liana, she must be guarded at all times. After that create a team of twelve guards and send them to look for Edward, I know that you cannot go with them because you are my guards so choose wisely failure is not an option!” I snapped at my two body guards as I briskly walked back to the throne room with the rest of the Cullen’s following me. Like Jasper I also had the gift of Empathy and I could feel their worry and shame about Edward.

“It is not your fault, Edward has been manipulating all of you for years, after I was turned I met a vampiress that had met Edward during his rebellious years and she told me that he had developed a new gift other than mind-reading. He can push others to listen to what he says, He literally controls you. However he can only control you if he is around you so you have no fear about him controlling you while he is missing.” I said opening the doors to the throne room.

 

“So us leaving you was only because he used his gift on us?” Carlisle said appalled at the thought.

 

 

 

“Yes, if he hadn’t you most likely would’ve stayed but he forced you to leave.” I said then turned my attention to my father and uncles.

 

“Father, Uncles. We must up the newer guards training Edward Cullen has finally snapped and is on the war path to try to take me and Liana away.” I said and Caius hissed angrily.

 

“I knew we should’ve put him down the minute we got the reports about him being able to control others.” Caius said his eyes turning black with anger.

 

“We did not know he would this, we thought he would never see Liana.” Aro said absently as he tapped two fingers against his lip in thought.

 

 

“We’ll have to call in Diar, he is the tracker other than Demetri.” Daddy said and Caius nodded in agreement. “He’s in wales right now but I know where he is.” I said gleefully. Diar was my Childe, I had turned him only a year ago and even though he was young he had exceptional control over his bloodlust.

 

“Go call him Bella, There is not a moment to lose.” Daddy said and I disappeared from the room in a bright flash reappearing in mine and Alex’s room. I sat on the bed and closed my eyes sending out my subconscious to find and contact Diar, and I found him in the outskirts of a tiny village in Wales.

_“_

_Mother, what is wrong?”_ Diar’s voice said in my head.

_“_

_You must come back, young one we are in of your assistance.”_ I thought back and Diar immediately agreed to come before cutting the link. I sat there for a few minutes burying my head in my hands as dry sobs shook my body, the stress of the day finally catching up with me. For three years I had kept Liana safe, I loved her with all my heart and soul.

                                                                          

_Flashback: Three years prior_

Edward and I had had sex the day after the incident with Jasper, he claimed he still loved me and would never leave and like a fool in love I believed him allowing him to take something of mine I could never get back something that should’ve been Alex’s not Edward’s. The next day Edward left leaving me heartbroken and unknowingly a new life had been created. I did not know until two months after when I realized I had never gotten my period, I had to go to the drug store and get a pregnancy test, I didn’t believe I could be pregnant but it was the only thing that could explain the lateness of something that had never been late before.

It was five excruciating minutes later that a pink plus appeared on the test making stare at it in shock, I couldn’t believe it Edward was a vampire! He should’ve never been able to sire a child yet here was the proof, the proof that a small being was growing inside me. I didn’t know what to do until a sudden thought occurred to me, when I met Edward’s family for the first time he had explained the Volturi to me and told me where they were, maybe just maybe I could go there and hopefully they could know something about this.

I immediately went on my computer and booked a flight to Italy and started packing, I knew I couldn’t tell Charlie or Renee about where I was going and it did hurt but I had to keep them out of the loop I didn’t even know if I or my unborn child was going to live because I knew to much but it was a risk I had to take I had to know if the Volturi leaders knew something about human mothers being impregnated by vampire fathers. Four hours later I was on a flight to Italy frightened but hopeful.


	7. Chapter 5 & 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Pre-written Chapter from FF.net, all current chapters are prewritten.
> 
> While on FF.net all chapters were posted separately but here I have FIve and Six in one Chapter.

Chapter five: Three years prior

I stood with group that would be going into the Volturi castle, the tour guide to an unknowing eye looked to be just a beautiful woman but since I had been around vampires for the past year I could see that her skin shimmered slightly though she tried to stay out of the sun. I was nervous but I had to do this, I didn’t know anything about half human half vampire pregnancies then again the Volturi may not even know. I walked at the back of the group as we walked into the castle; I had to make sure that I did not draw attention to myself until I had too.

We entered a large throne room and I instinctively knew that if I wanted to survive the carnage I had to hide, while panic struck in the room as the vampires pounced on he unsuspecting humans I ducked into an alcove flinching as I heard the sounds of children screaming and the sounds of vampires feeding. A few minutes later it was over and I steeled up my courage to leave my hiding spot and reveal myself to Vampires who would have no qualms about killing me.

“There’s one more.” A blond haired male vampire that Edward had said that was Caius said staring at me hungrily.

“Before you do anything, I need to speak the kings.” I said swallowing back my fear.

“And why would you need to speak with us? You are just a human.” The male called Aro asked watching me with interest.

“I dated a vampire for the past year before he and his coven left me, I need to know if it is possible for a human woman that lied with a vampire could get pregnant.” I said unflinchingly.

Aro looked surprised for moment before his face cleared of all emotion.

“It is possible for a human woman to carry a vampire’s child, though it’s rare. Who did you date?” Aro said and my eyes slid closed in disbelief that I could have a small life growing inside me.

“I dated Edward Cullen, before an accident occurred with his brother and he left the day after we slept together. I didn’t suspect that perhaps it was possible for a male vampire to impregnate a woman until I was two months late.” I said quietly suddenly feeling very cold before everything went black.

 

_**Chapter 6: still three years prior** _

I woke up a few hours later disoriented and with a killer headache, the stress was starting to catch up to me and I had no doubt that I'd be even more stressed now that I knew I was expecting. A slight movement made me turn my head towards a corner of the room I guessed that The Volturi had put me in and I saw Marcus watching me with something that looked like concern in his crimson eyes.

"We were worried when you fainted. We had a vampiress that had delivered half vampire babies before look you over, she said everything was fine and the child is healthy." Marcus said quietly relieving my fears that something was wrong.

"Thank you, I wasn't sure that everything was ok and this wasn't something I could see a human doctor for." I sighed in relief.

"No I don't imagine it would be, your pregnancy is advancing at a higher rate than if the baby was a normal human." Marcus said and I froze placing a hand over my stomach protectively.

"What does that mean?" I asked fearfully.

"I already know you won't terminate the pregnancy, I can see bonds between people and you and the little one inside you are already close. The best option is to stay here and be changed after the baby is born and join as the Volturi Queen. Caius' gift is being able to see what a vampire's powers will be even before turning and he says you will be a moat powerful vampire, especially since you can block mental attacks. You didn't know this but one of our guards can make you feel horrible pain and used her power on you when you came out of that alcove you had been hiding from. You did not feel that pain nor did Aro's power work on you, his is that he can read your mind of he touches you, you were a blank slate to him he got nothing. We think you may be something called a shield, we already have a physical shield but we've never seen a Mental Shield." Marcus said and I relaxed slightly.

I had already been planning on asking to join the Volturi since they would be the safest option for my child. I would need help with a half vampire baby especially if it needed blood.

"Thank you, I had already planned on asking if I could join. I don't think I could raise a half vampire baby by myself." I said and Marcus nodded.

"I can understand that, the child would need regular feeding of blood for the first three months of its life before being able to drink baby milk. Now I think you should rest a bit more, you've had a terrible shock today and still need to process everything." Marcus said standing up from the chair he had been sitting on.

"Thank you." I said my eyes already sliding shut and the last image I saw was Marcus smiling before exiting the room.


	8. Chapters 7-9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 7-9 are posted here to make it longer, also the first graphic sex scene is towards the bottom I've marked it so you will know.

Chapter 7: Present

 

It was hard to adjust to being around vampires that killed humans but I wouldn’t change it for anything I would’ve never met Alex or turned Diar and Liana would have never survived, her birth was the hardest thing I ever went through I almost didn’t turn the damage was that great but by the grace of god I survived and I have the most beautiful little girl and the kindest man as my mate. I suspect I have two mates Alex and Jasper, yes I think Jasper is my second mate, Alice and Jasper have never been true mates they are just together because they were lonely.

Alice would be happy for Jasper if it is true that he is Alex and mine’s third and I know exactly who Alice’s mates are, she will be good for Jane and Alec.

“Bella, Are you ok?” Alex’s quiet voice came from the bedchamber door and I raised my head from my hands.

“No, I am not. Edward is out there doing who knows what and so is Victoria. Edward is a very smart man he will join with Victoria and her coven of newborns.” I said quietly looking down at my feet.

“We have to tell them, Bella. They deserve to know, you kept it from Alice but when Victoria comes we will need their help. We may be the Volturi but we will be hard pressed against a army of millions of Newborns.” Alex said firmly and I nodded my head.

“I will speak to the Kings, I may be queen but they have ruled far longer than me and they have the final word.” I said standing up and going to my closet for the white cloak that labeled me as The Volturi Queen. I slipped it on and with Alex by my side left the bedchamber to venture down to the Throne Room.

 

I pushed open the double doors with a loud bang and ignored the two other vampires that were seeking justice and walked straight to my Father and Uncles.

 

“Bella, you never come here at this hour, what is wrong?” Father said standing up.

 

“I wish to speak to you about a matter of grat importance, Great Kings.” I said formally and Aro’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

 

“Veronique, Romilda, we shall conclude this tomorrow.” Aro said firmly and Jane and Alec led the two Vampiress’ out of the Throne Room.

 

“The Cullen’s need to know about Victoria and her army, I believe Edward will seek Victoria out and join her to get to me and Liana. We will already be hard pressed without the threat of Edward but if the Cullen’s know the threat they may join us.” I said emotionlessly but inside I was screaming hoping the Kings would allow the Cullen’s to know.

 

“Are you sure Edward will Seek out Victoria?” Caius said looking down at me.

 

“I am, Edward is a very controlling and possessive vampire. He will do anything it takes to get to me and Liana.” I said hope flooding through me.

 

“We will tell them.” Aro said and my eyes fluttered closed.

 

“Thank you.” I said reopening them and exiting the Throne Room.

 

“Well?” Alex asked his golden eyes worried.

 

“They said yes, the Cullen’s can know.” I said letting out a relieved sigh.

 

 -Break-

Alex and I walked toward Liana’s room, wanting to check up on her before we retired to our own room.

 

“Alex, Heidi wants to see you for a second it’s about the new training program.” Chelsea said walking down the hall toward us.

 

“Go, I’ll check up on Liana and meet you in our room.” I said and kissed him before entering Liana’s room. I stood there at the end of her bed watching her sleep without a care in the world not knowing that her world was about to cave in one her, I hated doing it but I was going to have to limit most of what she did until Edward was captured and executed. Liana was allowed to be outside in the Gardens by herself and was even allowed to go with Chelsea and Renata when they went to the city to pick up the things she needed.

I was going to have stop the City trips and she could only go outside if I, Alex or one of the guards was with her. This may frustrate her to no end but it was keep her safe I can’t lose her.

 

“I’m sorry, lovely. This is for your own good.” I whispered before leaving her room and going to my own.

 

“Well, Bella you grew up to be a gorgeous woman.” A male voice with a southern twang said from the shadows.

 

“Good to finally meet you, Major.” I said turning toward where Major Jasper Whitlock stood leaning against the wall next to my door. The Major and Jasper were two different people in one body, Jasper was quiet and caring whereas The Major was his primal side.

 

“I always tried telling Jasper that you were our mate but he denied it saying that you were Edward’s mate not ours. I knew that Nancy boy was not your mate, he was to soft for you” Major said smirking at me and I knew he could smell my arousal.

“I knew the minute I saw you in the Throne room that you were mine and Alex’s.” I said softly as I walked toward him. Major smirked and his hand shot out grabbing my wrist and pulling me to him.

**GRAPHIC SHORT SCENE!!!!**

“You don’t want soft and slow, you want it Hard and Fast.” Major said reversed our positions so that he was pinning me against the wall with my wrists above my head. Major slid one hand under my skirt and down into my underwear cupping my sex and feeling the wetness that seemed to pour out of me.

“I knew it, you want this.” Major said before ripping my panties off and releasing his hard cock from his trousers.

“Brace yourself, I will not be gentle.” Major said before impaling my pussy in one hard thrust making my head jerk back and my mouth opened in a silent scream.

Major pounded into me moving my wrists to one hand so he could cover my mouth with other silencing my pleasure filled screams. A Loud muffled scream erupted from my throat as my first orgasm hit but Major did not slow down he sped up faster building me up for another which crashed through me more intense than the first before he thrust one more time and released inside me.


	9. chapters 10-13

**Chapter 10:**

 

I unlocked my legs from around The Major’s waist and made myself balance on unsteady legs as he tucked himself away and refastened his pants.

 

“I hope you realize that I will not be leaving Alex, If you want me you have to share with him. Alex already knew that you are my mate too and he doesn’t mind.” I said smoothing down my skirt and Jasper smirked.

 

“Darlin’ I have no problems with being in a triad. “ He said and I smiled.

 

“And you don’t mind that I have a daughter?” I asked softly and he shook his head.

 

“No Sweetheart I don’t. That little girl is precious and Edward is not going to get her.” He said as we started to walk towards the main part of the Castle where the rest of the Cullen’s were to stay.

 

“Thank you, I feel better that I have you to protect her. Sometimes Alex and I have to be in different parts of the castle and even though she has guards to watch her she sometimes slips away.” I said as I opened the door to the Suite the others were in.

 

“Bella, we need to talk to you.” Carlisle said quietly from where he was sitting next to Esme and Alice.

 

“I have a lot to tell you and some things you will hate to hear.” I said sitting across from them with Jasper next to me.

 

 

“That is fine, but we need to know what is going on. I don’t know what is happening to Edward.” Carlisle said and I sighed.

 

“Edward is a Manipulative Bastard. He can control others with just his mind. He controlled me when I was still human and it wasn’t until long after he left that I found out he was..” I said looking down at my lap.

 

“What do you mean? Edward can’t have been doing that he doesn’t have that power.” Esme said wide eyed.

 

“He’s had the power to control since before he was a vampire, He was a mutant at birth and instead of harnessing it for good he used it for selfish means. He even controlled Carlisle to change him and let him stay with him and he continued using it throughout the whole he was in the family. The only thing that he didn’t control was Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice’s joining the family and he hated it but he had to allow it so that you didn’t catch on.” I explained and anger burned in Carlisle’s eyes.

 

“He controlled us all these years?” He asked and I nodded sadly.

 

“How do you know this?” Esme asked with pain in her eyes.

 

“There is a Vampiress that has known him since he was human, I met her two years ago in Nova Scotia. She told me everything she knew about Edward, including that he has been Fucking Victoria since James was killed. That is why I am worried.” I said and Carlisle frowned.

 

“Why?” He asked and I hissed through my teeth.

 

“Victoria has been creating Newborns for an army so that she can overthrow us. The numbers are vast, I don’t even know how she keeps them hidden but she must have someone with the gift to conceal them from us because we cannot find them. We only know of them because she threw out two older males and they told us everything before we killed them. Edward will join up with her and then the whole balance will fall and he will try to get me and Liana.” I said shakily and Esme gasped.

 

“I will have to talk with Rose and Emmett but Esme, Alice and I will help you.” Carlisle said and Alice nodded.

 

“I will do everything I can to help you, I will not let my Brother lose the mate he has been looking for for so long.” Alice said and Esme turned to her confused.

 

“Jasper is your mate, not Bella’s” Esme said and Alice shook her head.

 

“Jasper and I were never mates, Bella is Jasper’s mate and mine are guards for the Volturi.” Alice said and Carlisle and Esme blinked in shock.

 

“It is true, I told Jasper that Bella was our mate but he refused. He was under that Bastard’s control and was deadset that Bella was Edward’s” Major said speaking to Carlisle for the first time ever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 11:**

 

 

“Carlisle meet The Major Jasper’s more primal side.” I said smiling and Major nodded his head.

 

“It’s a pleasure to finally be able to talk to you; Jasper has locked me in his mind ever since Edward started controlling him.” Major and I laughed when I saw Carlisle’s stunned face.

 

“You are separate beings?” Carlisle asked.

 

“Yes we have been since before Jasper was even turned into a vampire. I am his Alter though he did have another when he was human; thank god that one didn’t survive the turn.” Major said smirking when Carlisle and Esme stared at him in shock.

 

“Major I have to go to the Throne room, the Kings are calling me. Do you want to stay her or go with me?” I said standing up.

 

“I’ll stay here Darlin’. I want to talk to Carlisle here.” Major said and I smiled before leaving the room to go to the Throne Room.

 

_**-line break-** _

 

“You called for me?” I asked when I entered the Throne room and I squealed when I saw my Childe standing in front of Aro and Marcus.

 

“Diar, you made it!” I said quickening my step and laughing when he picked me up and spun me around.

 

“It’s good to see you Mother. I wish it was in better circumstances though.” Diar said kissing my cheek.

 

“So do I but you’re here and you can see Liana again.” I said and he smiled.

 

“Can you take me to her now? I got something in my bag that she’d like.” Diar said and I nodded.

 

“If you’ll excuse us Father, Uncle.” I said and Aro and Daddy nodded.

 

“Go ahead, we only needed you for this.” Aro said and Diar and I left the room.

 

“How is Liana?” Diar asked as we walked to her room.

 

“She is fine though she hasn’t learned about the new restrictions.” I said sighing.

 

“More guards and no more trips to the city?” Diar asked and I nodded.

 

“I cannot go to the city, and we cannot spare the guards that would have to go with Chelsea and Renata to protect her. Chelsea and Ren may be guards too but they are no match for Edward not with his powers.” I said opening the door to Liana’s room.

 

Liana looked up from her dolls when she heard us coming and gasped when she saw Diar and quickly ran to him. Diar picked her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

“You came back!” Liana said her eyes shining happily.

 

“Of course I did, Monkey. I could stay away from my little Princess.” He said smiling.

 

“Mama, why didn’t you tell me he was coming?” Liana asked sternly and I couldn’t help the smile at her tone.

 

“It was a surprise Darling.” I said as He set her down and reached into his bag pulling out a beautiful black haired doll.

 

“I saw this in Scotland and thought of you.” He said and Liana took it carefully.

 

“She’s beautiful, thank you Diar.” She said and turned to me. “Look Mama isn’t it pretty?” She asked.

 

“It is very pretty, almost as pretty as you.” I said and sighed heavily.

 

“I need to tell you something Lia.” I said and Liana looked up at me Frowning.

 

“What’s the matter Mama?” She asked as I picked her up and set her on her bed before kneeling before her.

 

“I have to stop your city trips for a while, Sweetheart. You also won’t be able to leave your room without two guards with you at all times.” I said quietly and Liana’s eyes filled with tears.

 

“But why Mama? I’ve been a good girl.” Liana said and I sighed.

 

“You’ve been a very good girl but there is a bad man that wants to take you away from and he will do everything he can to do that.” I said sitting next to her and pulling her into my arms.

 

“It’s him isn’t? The one who sired me?” Liana said quietly.

 

“Yes Sweetheart, It is.” I said and Liana shuddered against me.

 

“I’ll follow your rules, Mama. I don’t want to leave you.” Lia said and I kissed the top of her head gently.

 

“I know you don’t Baby.” I said and started humming her favorite lullaby; it always seems to calm her down.

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 12:**

 

Once Liana drifted off to sleep I had Diar follow me back to my study where I could tell him what had happened.

 

"So Edward thinks he has a right to you and Lia just because you had been with him once?" Diar asked a silent snarl on his lips.

 

"I'm afraid so, the only thing worse than that is that he is sleeping with Victoria and has joined up with her Army of newborns." I said sitting on my favorite chair.

 

I was thinking of options that I could take to make sure that my daughter was safe and one option that I hated but knew that it was the safest was too take her to the amazon where one of my closet friends lived.

 

I knew that Alkaia would gladly take care of Lia until it was safe for her to come home but I didn't know if I could bear to have my baby away from me for so long. Damn Edward and his obsession.

 

"Mother, are you alright?" Diar's voice broke me from my thoughts and I raised my head to look at him.

 

"I'm fine Diar, a plan to keep Lia safe is building in my head." I said quietly.

 

"What is it? You don't look happy about it." Diar asked and I sighed.

 

"It is the safest option but it's difficult. I can take Lia to the Amazon where Alkaia lives and Edward could never find her but it's so far from here." I said and understanding crossed Diar's face.

 

"What if I took her and stayed with her until it's safe to return that way she will have a guard just in case somehow Dickward finds her." Diar said and a inelegant snort escaped me at Edward's nickname.

 

"That'll put my mind at ease, I'll send Chelsea to Alkaia tonight to ask if she is willing to harbor you and Lia." I said standing up and hugging him tightly. "Thank you my heart, I know Lia will be safe with you and Alkaia." I whispered before letting him go and leaving my study at a swift walk.

 

_**~scene break~** _

 

I came across Athendora in the halls as I left my study and stopped.

 

"'Dora have you seen Chelsea or Renata?" I asked and Dora hummed in thought.

 

"I believe I saw Chelsea in the kitchens telling the cook what Lia wanted for her dinner." Dora said and I smiled.

 

"Thank you Dora." I said and walked on to the kitchens.

 

"Chelsea!" I called when I saw her standing next to the cook Hera.

 

"Yes, Belles?" Chelsea asked coming over to me.

 

"I need you to go to the Amazon forest and track down Alkaia. Ask her if she can harbor Diar and Lia until this problem is dealt with." I said and Chelsea nodded. "

 

I will Bella I'll go now. The sooner we get Lia out of the country the better." Chelsea said and sped off in a blur.

 

I sighed and exited the kitchens to walk to the throne room to tell my Uncles and Father the plan.

 

"Bella? Do you have news?" Aro asked and somehow he looked tired.

 

"I've sent Chelsea to the Amazon to ask Alkaia if she can harbor Diar and Lia until the problem with Edward and Victoria is dealt with." I said sinking down into my throne.

 

"It's a good plan, Edward would never to think to look for Carliana there and if he does Diar and Alkaia can certainly take care of him." Caius said and I nodded.

 

"I'll have to keep this from Alex until Lia leaves, he won't want to do this. He'll want her close. I want her close but this'll keep her safe, especially once he realizes that I'm pregnant." I said and smiled slightly at the looks of shock and surprise on The Kings faces.

 

 

**Chapter 13:**

I watched for a full five minutes before the Kings’ brains computed the news I had given them, I could understand why they were shocked it was unheard of for a Vampiress to be carrying a child and it was only due to one of my many gifts that I could.

This gift was mine it was not like my others where I had copied them for other Vampires and I could even transfer my gift to others even males though that was extremely rare. I was planning on asking the Cullen women if they wanted a child of their own. I knew that Rose would jump at the chance to be a mother but

I didn’t know about Alice or Esme.

 

I was overjoyed to be a mother again but it also filled me with fear, I was now in the middle of a war and was already going to have to send away my daughter to keep her safe, I didn’t know how I was going to keep this child safe too especially in such a delicate situation. If I wasn’t careful I would lose this child and I don’t know if I could bear that, knowing that I couldn’t keep my baby safe.

 

“T-this is wonderful news, but how?” Caius stuttered much to my amusement.

 

“It’s my own gift, it wasn’t one that I had copied from another and the best thing about it is that I can transfer it to another person male or female.” I said with a wide smile on my face.

 

“Miss Rose will be overjoyed.” Marcus said his eyes alight with happiness. I knew that if Didyme was still alive he would want to ask if me to use my gift on her, I am so glad that I executed Stefan, If I had known that he was the one who had murdered Didyme I would have made his death extremely painful.

“I’m planning to ask Rose, Alice and Esme if they want to become mothers. I know for sure that Rose wants a child but I am not that sure about Alice or Esme.” I said with a smile.

 

“I just have one question. Who is the father of your child? I know Jasper and Alex are your mates and if it is your gift that is responsible for this than I assume that somehow it is both of them?” Aro asked and I laughed.

 

“You are correct, Alex had been the father but when Jasper claimed me my gift made sure that both Alex and Jasper are the fathers” I said.

 

“You have an extraordinary gift.” Caius said staring into space with blank eyes.

 

“I think you broke him, My Dear.” Marcus laughed.

 

“And on that note I’ll take my leave now I still have many things to do.” I said standing up from my Throne.

 

“I wish you luck, Bella.” Aro said as I left the Throne Room.

                                  

_**~Scene Break~** _

I quickly walked back to Lia’s room and opened the door, freezing when I saw that she was not in her bed and that the breeze that was blowing her curtains was coming from a window that I know had been closed when I left the room earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just pre written chapters that were posted on FF.net, this story is still on a hiatus though I do want to come back to it someday with even smuttier chapters.(It's why I made the transfer)
> 
> There is one more prewritten chapter but I want to hold off on posting it since I want to expand the sex scene at the end of it.


	10. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Fear gripped my heart but I forced myself to calm down. Lia could’ve opened the window herself and then left her room to go to Dinner; she’s done it before even though she has been told for ages to always let me know before she went to the dining room.  
I immediately sped off to the dining room praying to every Deity that I knew that she was there. I sighed in relief when I opened the double doors and saw her sitting there with Renata across from her. Lia looked up and guilt crossed her face when she saw me standing there.

“My Queen?” Renata asked standing up with a worried frown on her face.

“Please leave us Renata; I must speak to Lia alone.” I said and Renata curtsied gracefully before leaving the room.

I sighed heavily and sat across from Lia smiling at Hera as she placed a glass of human blood in front of me.

“Mamma, I’m sorry I know I was supposed to tell you but I didn’t know where you were. You hadn’t been in the study.” Lia said looking up at me with sad eyes.

“Next time just ask one of Guards, they always know where I am or go straight to the Throne room.” I said as I took a sip from my glass.

“Yes Mamma.” Lia said looking down at her plate.

“There has been a change in plans, Lia. I was going to keep you here with me until the problem with Edward had been dealt with, but I think that sending you to Alkaia is the safest plan.” I said quietly and my heart clenched at the look of fear and devastation on Lia’s face.

“You’ll be coming too?” Lia asked and her face fell when I shook my head.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I must stay here. Without me there is no chance to find Edward or Victoria. Diar will be going with you.” I said as Lia hopped down from her seat and ran around the table to bury her face in my stomach.

“I don’t want to go; I want to stay here with you.” Lia said and picked her up to put her in my lap.

“I know you do Sweetheart, and I want you here with me too but I have no guards to spare to keep you safe. I must send almost every one out to hunt for Edward. This is the only way that I know you’ll be truly safe.” I said cradling my daughter.

This was the hardest thing I’ve ever done but my daughter needed to be safe and this was the only way she’d truly be safe from Edward and his Whore.

“How long do we have?” Lia asked quietly.

“Not long, my love. I’ve already sent Chelsea to notify Alkaia and Diar is packing for you.” I said hugging her tightly as a small sob escaped her.

“Shhh my love, it’ll be all right I will come for you, and with your new sisters or brothers.” I said smiling as Lia froze and her head shot up to look at me with hopeful eyes.

“I’m going to be a big sister?” She asked excitedly.

“Yes Lovely, You are. I’m having twins.” I said.

“Is that one of the reasons why you are sending me to Alkaia, because you’ll have all three of us to worry about?” Lia asked making me smile even though Lia was only three years old; she looked and acted like a 7 year old.  
“It’s one of the reasons though it is way down the list.” I said and set her down on the floor.   
“Now I’m going to send Renata back in so you can finish your dinner while I go and finish up the tasks I have. I’ll come and tuck you in tonight.” I said and Lia went back to her chair.

~~Scene Break~~ (Slight smut!*blushes*)

After sending Renata back to watch Lia I walked back to my room to change, there would be a gathering tonight to address the guard of the duties and would not do to wear a tight skirt and camisole.  
I opened the door and froze when I saw Alex and Jasper on the bed engaged in a heated kiss.  
Jasper pulled away from Alex and a feral grin crossed his face when he saw me as a smirk graced Alex’s lips.

“You have been busy while I was gone.” I said as I crossed the room to my closet pulling of my top and letting drop to the floor quickly followed by the sports bra I had been wearing.

I smirked as I faced the open doors of my closet and unzipped my skirt letting it pool on the floor as I pulled of my underwear, I loved teasing Alex and I wanted to see what Jasper would do, I knew that if the Major was out I would either be bent over the desk or flat on my back on the bed.

Jasper pulled me back onto the bed as Alex pushed me down to lay on back as he pinned both of my wrists above my head, Jasper slid down my body until his head was right between my thighs and I gasped as he spread my folds and ran his tongue across my clit.

Alex nipped at my neck while he worked his way down to my right breast and sucked gently on the hard nub making me moan and arch my back off the bed.

Jasper licked his way up to my breasts and licked my other nipple as he slowly inserted his hard cock into my wet sex making moan and grip at the silk sheets as Alex slid his hadn down to my mound and moved his fingers against my clit.

I screamed as my orgasm crashed through me and could hear Jasper roar before feeling his cool seed spurt inside me. I panted as Jasper slid out of me and moved up to lay next to me and Alex gently stroking my thigh as I slowly came back to my senses.

"Phew that was one of the best orgasms I've ever had, your gift will come in handy Jasper." I said making him and Alex laugh.

"I'll be sure to use it, Darlin" Jasper said as I slowly sat up and got off the bed.

"I'd love to stay and go for round two but there is a gathering in less than a hour." I said and went into my bathroom.

~~~~~~~scene break~~~~

  
I exited the bathroom with only a towel around my hair and headed to my large closet wher I quickly changed into a floor length, Blood red, Silk and lace gown with a neckline that plunged so low you almost see my breasts. I wnted Alex and Jasper so riled up that after the gathering they would just tear it off of me, I could always have Alice make me another one.

I gently set my jewel encrusted crown on top of my perfectly done hair and turned to the boys smirking inwardly as their eyes almost popped out of their head.

"You're wearing that to the gathering?" Alex choked out.

"Of course it's one of my favorite gowns." I said and exited the bedchamber before the boys could do anything.

I slowly walked down the silent halls warily, I knew the castle like the back of my hand but there many alcoves in the halls and with Edward on the loose I couldn't afford to not be on my guard.

I had almost made to the end of the hall before I felt a hand grab my arm and pull my into one of the dark empty rooms as the other hand was placed over my mouth smothering my screams.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I do not own Twilight or the characters that you recognize, however I do own the OC's that will be making the first appearance in Chapter 2.
> 
> This is cross posted on FF.net, it originally started there but I decided to also post here because I have more Writers freedom.


End file.
